Poisonstar
Poisonstar was a scout in Night's army. He spotted a patrol from Lava, which when reported to Branwen, sparked his relationship with Ember. He is played by Dotzrus Personality Poisonstar is a seemingly loyal dragon. He is very immature and isn't afraid to show it. He has a hard time figuring out when he needs to stop and will often push people who would be better off not being pushed. He tends to ignore instructions given by his superiors and will often go out of his way all because he has a hunch. He can be rather sarcastic at times and has used sarcasm to state his point several times. He doesn't have a great grasp of reality and will point out things that might be illogical. He is very persistent and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. It is rare for him to back down, and, when he does, he will often seethe in the back of his mind. He has also shown himself to be cocky, while in reality he is afraid of getting in an unnesscary fight. Reflecting on his actions, Poisonstar hopes to focus his persisitence to change who he is to improve his status as well to prove to be a true War Scout of the Night. History From Poisonstar's character sheet. "Before the War of Lies, Poisonstar and his family lived a normal middle class life in the Kingdom of the Mountains. He had a natural talent for flying at an early age while he didn't interact socially during his time as a youth. As he grew and the War drew close, he ambitiously decided that his family move to find a better life for them all. Poisonstar and his family were brought into the Kingdom of the Night when trying to find a home outside the Kingdom of the Mountains. Living with his family until his parents passing from an unknown illness, Poisonstar left to find a new life for himself. Hoping to use his talent of flight, he strived to be in the military. To his disdain, he was rejected when he was old enough because of his lack of strength and use of magic. Though rejected, the war opened up a spot in the War Scouts, fliers who could spot the enemy and make it back to report hours, or even minutes, before the enemy arrived." During the War of Lies Poisonstar was out scouted when he spotted a group from the Kingdom of Lava near the Kingdom of Night. He reported his sightings and was taken to Queen Branwen herself. Jittery, Poisonstar spoked with the queen. She ended up telling him to lead a group of Nebulas disguised as Kingdom of Skies patrol. She told Poisonstar that she would be sending Ember with him. Poisonstar, giving his thanks, went out to find the other Nebulas. Once he found Ember, he began trying to converse with her in a friendly conversation. Ember cut him off abruptly and followed him into the meeting room. There, Poisonstar laid out his plan and began to have a heated argument with Ember who was trying to gain control of the mission. Once he felt as though he was succesful, he sent the Nebulas away and began working on his plan. The next day, when Ember came in, another argument began concerning Poisonstar's role in the mission. After a sassy comment about Ember's scent, the other Nebulas came in and Poisonstar gave his first commands. Poisonstar led the patrol into the sky and had them drag the Kingdom of Lava patrol away. With the patrol led away, Poisonstar led the patrol into a nearby cave to rest. There, he ordered Ember to tell him her history. He listened to her words and then ordered the patrol to head back to Night. There, Branwen ordered the Nebulas to give their opinions on Poisonstar along with having each one report what happened. After the meeting, Poisonstar gave Ember a letter, telling her to meet him on the surface. Poisonstar explained how he wanted to get on good terms with Ember and, in the effort to do so, had his friend find a picture drawn by her firstborn so he could give it to her. Ember became furious as this and began yelling at Poisonstar who didn't realize that she might not want her past brought back up to her. Ember challanged Poisonstar to a fight and promptly went back to her room. Poisonstar waited on the surface for the fight to begin and even hired a healer. When Ember came onto the surface, Poisonstar warned her and barked at Bloodvein who was watching. The fight begun and both ended up with injuries. Poisonstar won the fight and Ember admitted defeat. He ordered the White to heal Ember first and began conversing with Ember. After a hearty chat, a Magi who was friends with Poisonstar teleported both him and Ember to their chambers where they slept for ther remainder of the day. Poisonstar woke up not wanting to do anything and hoped he wouldn't be summoned by the queen. After getting up, Poisonstar spotted Shimmer leaving the castle and came up to her. After several moments of flirting, Poisonstar asked his Magi friend if he knew a Pink named Shimmer. Once he found out who she was, Poisonstar left Shimmer and went straight to the queen. Branwen, after hearing the news about Shimmer, decided that only her capture and death would bring an end to the issue. She sent Poisonstar to find Shimmer to which Poisonstar found Ember and the girls and asked them to help him search for Shimmer. Poisonstar told the girls the plan and took them to find Shimmer. With the knowledge that someone beat them to Shimmer, Poisonstar asked the girls if they had any better plans. He conversed with Trebos briefly before being smolered by the girls. Ember left and soon Poisonstar was completely flustered. Ember returned and helped Poisonstar back to his chambers where he finally got some rest. The next day, Poisonstar decided to visit Branwen. He asked her if he could be promoted and was overjoyed when she said yes. Poisonstar watched the trial before him unfold and said nothing. When Branwen told him to entertain himself, her had an arm wrestle with Trebos to which he lost. Once he was told to get an assignment, Poisonstar asked if Ember was avaible and went straight to her when ordered. He asked her if she wanted to come along and was glad when she said yes. When Shimmer joined Night, Poisonstar sent a rather rude letter to Branwen and was surprised at her slightly angry response. Poisonstar met with Ember once more and took her to see Vale where they got their next assignment. Ember and Poisonstar proceeded to go to the Kingdom of Skies and complete their mission. After a long length of time, they returned happily to Branwen. Posionstar knew something was off as Branwen spoke and later confronted Ember about it. Not willing to tell him, Ember told Poisonstar to back off and walked away from him, leaving him alone. Poisonstar wasn't seen again until Branwen and her party were in the Sands. Poisonstar was first seen flying in up in the air scouting the area. There, he spotted Snowflake and decided to disobey orders and follow her. He tried to confront her, but everything went against him and Poisonstar ended up leaving, quite immaturely, and with a new enemy. Poisonstar returned to the hotel in which the group was staying and ended up being chewed out by Vale. He tried to defend himself, but ended up royally failing. The next day, he gained his guard, Bloodwing, and was forced to do paperwork. Once he was done with that, he left the hotel and met up with Shimmer and Cyeril. After a heated discussion that led to Poisonstar being yelled at, the Nebula sat down somewhere and began thinking how poorly he was doing the past few days. He waited hopefully for Bloodwing to say something, the but Gilded Bloodscale didn't move a muscle. As Branwen's party began to depart, Poisonstar has strived to right his wrongs and change his behavior. Knowing it will take time, Poisonstar has set his mind on his job and obeying orders to the best of his ability. Powers and Abilities Poisonstar, along with having good ariel tactics, has the power to shot a beam from his mouth once every day. He's only used it once, and the power itself has been looked into. Relationships Ember Freeflight Poisonstar views Ember as a good friend. He tried quite hard to get on her good side and has persisted to keep her around. It has been hinted that he has a crush on her, but what level that crush is on is unknown. Branwen Zeki Poisonstar sees Branwen as a just ruler. He thinks she is the best to lead. He finds her dark cheery mood odd, but doesn't question it. He doesn't care for her dark methods and wishes she would try to be more kind. Poisonstar has had a feeling of uneasiness around her as it brings up the memory of Snowflake's dark aura, though he doesn't know it. Shimmer Bauer Posionstar doesn't care for Shimmer. He finds her quite attractive, but thinks poorly of her personality. He hated her when he found out what she did with Baston. He tried to make amends later on, but ended up failing to do so. Bloodwing Poisonstar views Bloodwing as a bore. He often makes sarcastic remarks, calling Bloodwing "father" or "dad". He doesn't like that Bloodwing is following him around and wishes he would just go away. However, recently, Poisonstar has shown an interest in Bloodwing and seemingly wants him to "fix" Poisonstar. Victor Not much is known about Posionstar and Victor's relationship. They seem to be good freinds, but anything beyond that is unknown. Snowflake Although Poisonstar knows little about Snowflake, he despises what she represents and has shown dislike towards her when he met her as a Brimstone. He knows she isn't on his side, but, besides that, he knows nothing about her. The experience with Snowflake has slowly begun to haunt Poisonstar's mind as the memory appears more and more in his life. Cyeril Necare Poisonstar has shown dislike towards Cyeril. They haven't interacted much, but from what they have done together, it can be gathered that Poisonstar doesn't like Cyeril. This has been shown with he disapproval of how Cyeril treats Shimmer.